


love is overrated but not if it's not you

by darkdodielove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Oblivious, Soft Theo, dumbasses in love, mentions of dr geyer, mentions of liams mom, mentions of tara raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdodielove/pseuds/darkdodielove
Summary: Theo and Liam have a late night conversation about love.





	love is overrated but not if it's not you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone reading this!!! so technically this is my first "real" fanfic, so i'm very sorry if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes. leave a kudo and a comment!! constructive criticism is very much encouraged come scream at me on tumblr!

Liam's arm brushes Theo’s thigh as he moves around in the bed trying to find a comfortable position. He lays still facing the wall and listens to the heartbeats of his mom, step-dad, and Theo; he focuses his hearing on Theo’s heartbeat, the others beating softly in the background. 

Theo has moved into the Dunbar-Geyer household after Jenna found out that Theo was living out of his truck. She opened her arms to the chimera and loved him like he was her own son. 

“Theo?” Liam mumbled, Theo hummed to let Liam know he’s awake. “Can I ask you a question?” Liam asks quietly, Theo yawns and nods his head. “How many people have you loved?” Liam asked in a low voice, he could hear Theo’s heartbeat start to quicken “forget it, I’m sorry I asked” he says quickly. 

“No its okay, do you mean like the number of people I’ve loved in my life, like since birth?” Theo asks quietly. “I guess so yeah,” Liam answered, he noticed Theo”s heartbeat has gone back to a steady rhythm. “It's not exactly a long list of people, four people to be exact. My parents and Tara,” Theo says, Liam feels Theo move around and Theos arm brushes Liam's shoulder. 

“Wait you said four people but only mentioned your mom, dad, and Tara,” Liam states. “Well there is another person but they don’t feel the same way, so it doesn’t really count,” Theo says with a hint of sadness. 

Liam’s heart falls not only at how sad Theo sounds, but also that Theo loves someone else. Liam has had feelings for Theo since they pulled him out of hell, but he never acted on it because he always had Hayden and now knowing Theo loved somebody else made Liam feel horrible. Liam knew that Theo wouldn’t feel the same, because what type of person would love somebody who once killed them. 

“How do you know they don’t love you back,” Liam asked hopefully, “who would love me,” Theo says sadly. Liam wants to yell and shake him because Liam loves him so much. “It’s okay though, this sounds so dumb but I don’t exactly believe in love” Theo muses. “What why not?” Liam asks skeptically. 

“Okay hear me out,” Theo says, “not that I don’t believe in love, it's just that love is such a foreign concept to me. I grew up loving my parents and my sister but then my sister died and the Dread Doctors killed my parents, I simply just stopped loving.” Liam turned around in the bed to face Theo. 

“How can someone just decide to stop loving,” Liam asked out loud. “Well, I didn’t have anyone to love” Theo sighs before continuing, now aware that Liam was watching. “When I became older and the Doctors let me out of the operating theatre, I would walk around and saw people just using love for fun without realizing that love is meant to be deeper than just for fun. People don’t actually realize how much power they have over someone just by claiming to love them and how they could hurt someone so deeply because of that power. It all comes back to the fact of people throwing around the word love without really meaning it or knowing what loving someone entails.” Theo’s eyes shift over to Liam and sees him deep in thought.

“What are you thinking about little wolf” Theo whispers, Liam’s eyes snap back into focus, “I do agree with what you said about people throwing around the word love too easily and not really knowing to the full extent of what the word means, but then at the same time isn’t that kinda how you learn from your mistakes. Loving too easily will get you hurt, but without that how will you learn from your mistakes. It’s part of growing up, learning to love in a healthy way and also learning that some people will use you just for your love and then throw you away. Without love how could you learn.”

Theo takes a moment to consider what Liam has just said, “I mean yeah, of course, you have to learn from past mistakes but I haven’t personally experienced a breakup, so this might come off as an invalid opinion but heartbreak doesn’t help you grow. From where I see things, heartbreak stops you from growing, people just end up going to back to that toxic person who hurt them” Theo says.

Liam looks at him and smiles, “you’ve thought about this a lot haven’t you?” Theo matches his smiles and says “yeah I guess so, but I am a hypocrite because I do love someone, although I think they are seeing someone else. Whenever I see them they smell like other people”. 

“Do they know you love them?” Liam asks, Theo lets out a puff of air that sounds like a laugh, “no, they don’t know. If they did know they would run for the hills and never talk to me again. Anyways what about you little wolf? Do you love someone?” Theo says. 

Liams rolls his eyes and looks at Theo “yeah I do actually” Liam says with a laugh. Theo does a fake shocked face “oh my gosh baby wolf loves somebody, please tells us more”. Liam laughs and rolls his eyes again “there's really not that much to tell. He is really hot, he is sometimes an asshole but other than that he is nice”. Liam says while somehow trying to tell Theo that Liam loves him through eye contact. 

“Sounds like the whole package,” Theo says with a smile. “Its whatever, love is kinda overrated,” Liam says. Theo’s smile drops and he looks up at the ceiling, “I thought I was the one who thought that” he says with a voice blank of emotions. “No you’re not the only one who thinks love is overrated,” Liam says while staring at the side of Theo’s face. 

“Why do you love them,” Theo asks. “The guy I was telling you about?” Liam questions, Theo turns on his side to face Liam, “yeah they guy you were talking about” Theo said with a smile. 

“It's kinda funny actually,” Liam says while looking down, “the first time I met him, I absolutely fucking hated him,” he says with a small laugh. Liam looks up at Theo and sees Theo smiling at him. “So how did it go from hate to love?” Theo asked.

“Some really messed up shit happened, but he stayed by my side and protected me. No matter how messed up and shitty things got, he always stayed with me” Liam says with a small smile.  
“He sounds like a really great guy Liam,” Theo says with a smile of his own. 

“What about the person you love?” Liam asks “why do you love them?” Theo takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. “I love this person because no matter how much of a horrible person I was, they were able to look past it all and see that I’ve been able to change,” he says while smiling. 

“They sound amazing Theo,” Liam says while smiling. “He is amazing,” Theo says while looking Liam in the eye, “He?” Liam asks. Theo nods and smiles, “He”.

“Can I confess something to you?” Liam asks Theo’s smile drops, “sure,” he says. “The guy who I love, I want to tell you his name” Liam breathes out, “your secret will be safe with me Liam” Theo says with a tone that doesn’t match his face. 

Liam closes his eyes before saying, “Okay so, the guy I’m in love with just happens to be you” He says quickly, he slowly opens his eyes to see Theo’s eyes soften and smile. “I’m in love with you too Liam,” Theo says. 

Liam swears his heart beat out of his chest when Theo leaned in and put his hand on Liam’s cheek. Liam’s eyes flutter shut as he leans up and connected their lips. The feelings of soft lips on his was enough to send him over the end of calm. Liam didn’t expect that it would feel like this to Kiss Theo, it wasn’t like being at the top of a rollercoaster and it drops. It was more of like the moment of calm right at the top of the Ferris wheel, the slow feeling of lips gliding over each other. 

. “I just couldn’t keep kissing strangers and pretending they’re you,” Liam says once they break apart. Liam's rests his forehead on Theo's chest, and Theo runs his fingers through Liam’s hair. 

“I love you,” Liam says.

“Tell me again,” Theo says a moment later.

“I love you.”


End file.
